


Afraid

by littleshit



Category: Harries, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshit/pseuds/littleshit
Summary: I like lots of things. I enjoy music and art. I love to paint, to sing. She loves to dance, glittery shit, and to act like she is some sort of fucking Queen Bee. She also loves to bother me. She loves to insult everything I love and stand for.Yes, I am a Louis Tomlinson stan. And yes, she loves Harry Styles. And yes, that shouldn't matter but the thing here is that it does. A lot.In fact, those are the only reasons why our problem with each other started.I could ignore her, I could pretend she doesn't exist but for some reason... I just can't take her out of my head.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louie / Harrie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Afraid

It's not like I'm a hateful person. Actually, I like to think that I am a very nice one. It's just that she gets on my nerves. 

Okay, I get it. She likes that singer, I have nothing against that. He is totally overrated and is not even that cute but I wouldn’t tell her that…

At least not more than once...

A day.

“Say it again” her brown hair was a mess, blue eyes staring furiously at me. I couldn’t help but notice how her makeup was a complete disaster. 

And I smiled, because… Oh, how I loved to make her mad. Almost as much as how she adored making my days a nightmare.

“Harry Styles is the most overrated, ugly, untalented asshole in the entire world.” Her hands started to shake. Pink lips stained with blood because, well, I slapped her too hard. Our classmates were around us, watching the almost daily entertainment that Bella and I gave the entire school.

I could tell they were enjoying it. The football idiots were watching us laughing, some were recording. And Bella hated that kind of attention, after almost one long year of fighting for the same thing, I knew how much she hated to be humiliated. Which was ironic, knowing that she considered herself the Queen of our school. Bullying the quiet girls and laughing at the pathetic attempts the "normal" boys made when they tried to ask her out. 

“You are going to regret that. You think you can tell if a singer makes good music but we both know you can't. Stop acting like your Rat is talented, it's getting boring, hun.” she whispered. "And you aren't any better, you... you Floplinson stan."

Yes. I made fun and insulted her favorite singer. Did I hate Harry? No. I just think everyone loves him because they think he is handsome. Which by the way, he isn’t. 

I know what you might think, she has the right to insult Louis Tomlinson because I disrespected her poppy singer. The reason everything started was that she wouldn’t stop calling Lou a rat. So, no. This is her fault and just because I’m defending myself, and accidentally hurt her in the process, doesn’t mean she gets to insult the only reason I’m alive.

My mind disconnected and I certainly have no idea how it happened but one second later, I was pushing her against a wall with my face just one inch away from her’s.

I would ignore her. I would act as if she didn’t exist but I just… can’t. Because every time I push her away, every single fucking time we fight, she says shit that fucks with my head.

She loves to confuse me, she loves to mess with my head.

“If you call him ‘Floplinson’ one more time, I will destroy you”

Why? Why can’t she just leave me alone? Why does it seem like she wants me to think of her every night? Why does she live in my head rent-free?

She let a cocky perfect smile form in her lips.

“Do it.”

And yes, I hate her. God, I just want her to stop. It’s getting stupid now, we are not kids anymore. 

But Jesus, she says stuff like that and it makes me want to fuck her up.

In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> its a harrie + louie fic. 
> 
> Harries, Louies, please don't attack me.


End file.
